A pipeline register or a first-in-first-out (FIFO) memory device is a data storage device having a plurality of latches connected in series. The FIFO memory device allows data information to be written into data-storage locations at a write-data rate. The data is further sequentially transmitted through the memory device and is read out of the data-storage locations at a read-data rate.